1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing system and in particular to a video tape recorder (VTR) or video cassette recorder (VCR) system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art VTR system, in order to have a desired frame in a recorded video cassette shown on a monitor T.V. set, the number of revolutions of a tape reel holder provided in a VTR main body into which the cassette is inserted is counted and its progressively changing count value is displayed for visual observation by an operator. And then the operator changes the modes of operation, for example, between fast feed and rewind modes, thereby locating a desired frame or a desired recording track position on the video tape. However, according to this prior art method, the video tape advances over 10 to 20 fields for each revolution of the reel holder, thereby making it difficult to locate a desired recording track at high precision.
In accordance with an alternative prior art VTR system, an address unique to each field of video signal is recorded, together with a video signal, for each recording track of video tape, and this address is retrieved during reproduction mode. However, according to this prior art method, it is required to operate the VTR in reproduction mode so as to retrieve the address signal, which cannot be retrieved in fast feed or rewind mode, so that there is a disadvantage of requirement for significantly increased retrieval time period.